Field
The present invention relates to a thermally insulated package.
Related Art
Thermally insulated packages are widely used in the transportation of temperature sensitive goods, for example pharmaceuticals, biological samples, vaccines and the like. Typically the product must be maintained within predetermined temperature ranges, for example 2-8° C., 15 to 25° C. or less than −20° C., over relatively long time periods, for example 48-120 hours. Various forms of such packaging are known using a variety of temperature control media (for example phase change materials) and insulation. An example of such a product is described in EP-A-2221569. Such packaging, while providing good temperature control characteristics, does not lend itself to multiple use, and may prove to be relatively expensive.